


Please Reset

by Akimocchi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Seven is the only real one, do you love pain? i love pain, seven is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimocchi/pseuds/Akimocchi
Summary: Seven had hated the resets, and every time he had to see you reset only to be with someone else, but it had been so long now, he'd take anything.





	1. Please Reset

Seven lied in his bed, staring blankly at his phone as he desperately waited for you to come online. He didn't know long it had been since he saw a message from you; everything else froze when you weren't there. The first few times you left he had tried to contact the other RFA members, Vanderwood, anyone that could distract him from your absence but it was useless, they were all frozen. 

He had gone to all of their houses, only to find everyone frozen in time, leaving him to be the only one still awake; he was always the only one still awake. Eventually, he found the courage to go to your apartment, the one you lived in before receiving that fateful message from Unknown but you weren't there, not really. He saw the body you inhabited in the game frozen like everyone else, but he knew it wasn't truly your body, it was just a shell.

He had tried his hardest to wake everyone up, but it was no use, they were all frozen, waiting for you to come and restart their lives again from the beginning of the story. He couldn't stand seeing everyone like that so he always just returned home, continually keeping his phone at his side as he waited for that familiar notification growing more and more anxious the longer it took. You had never left for so long before, and he couldn't stand it. He knew it was just a game to you; his life was just a game, he couldn't help but question if you had gotten bored of him, of them. He had already done so much with you; he remembered you with Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin, and finally him. He remembered you dying, and him dying, all the pain everyone had experienced with every bad ending, and all the pain he experienced when you reached any ending with anyone else. He had always wished you would only choose him, but you didn't. 

The story had played out so many times that he had grown to hate it, he hated the limited options he was given to talk to you, wanting desperately to make his own choices. He hated being forced to act like he didn't know about Rika and Saeran, and all the pain he knew Saeran suffered every time the story repeated. Even still, it was his only way to contact you, the only time the rest of the world was moving, he needed you to come back.

Why weren't you coming back? He couldn't help but think the worst. Maybe you had completed every possible ending and had no reason to come back anymore. He hoped that wasn't true. He wished he was entertaining enough that you'd come back and replay some of his endings at least one more time, even if it was the bad ones. Maybe you had died, he didn't know what your situation was in real life. If you hadn't died, perhaps you were hurting, not feeling well enough to play the game and talk to him; he didn't want to believe that. He wanted you always to be alive and well, so he tried to believe that you had just gotten bored with him, even if that possibility hurt him, it was much better than you being hurt.

He continued staring at the phone, he felt helpless, knowing there was nothing he could do but wait for you to come back, but would you ever come back? It had been so long, and he had almost completely lost hope. He had tried to change the game so he could contact you; he thought he had succeeded and managed to send you a push notification, urging you to reopen the game you had left alone for so long but you didn't. He was unsure if you ignored it or if he hadn't succeeded and it never reached you, either way, your lack of response hurt just the same. He thought he finally had a chance at changing the game and talking to you properly, he had hypothetically managed to send a push notification after all, and that was further than he'd ever gotten, but it was no use if you weren't there. There was no one for him to try and contact if you weren't there. He was completely alone.

He felt exhaustion slowly overtaking his body, urging him to fall asleep. At this point, sleeping was all he could do as he waited, and he did it as much as he could, cherishing the dreams he had where you were still around. He clutched his phone tightly to his chest as his eyes slowly closed, mumbling his wish as he let sleep overcome him.

"Y/N, please reset...."


	2. Losing Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing this into a series oof hopefully it doesn't flop

Seven opened his eyes slowly, dreading being awake again. He searched for his phone, immediately turning it on to check for any notifications only to find nothing. He sighed dejectedly before getting up from his bed, his phone still tightly gripped in his hand. He walked over to his desk and sat down in front of his computer, staring at it blankly for a few moments before turning it on.

"Maybe I should try again..." He mumbled to himself, watching as his computer came to life. As soon as his computer was fully awake, he placed his phone on the desk and got to work, trying his best to send you another push notification in the hope that you'd open the game. He decided to send you several notifications this time, queuing them up to send at different times until you hopefully clicked on one. As soon as he was finished, he leant back in his chair, feeling slightly hopeful for the first time in a long time.

The first notification was sent immediately, you should have received it as soon as Seven had finished. He picked up his phone again and waited anxiously, desperately waiting for a notification. He waited for several minutes and received nothing. He sprung up from his seat and started pacing the room, his eyes still glued to his phone screen the entire time. 

Hours passed, and there was still only silence. Seven's legs had started to ache from the non-stop pacing, but he couldn't bring himself to stop, the physical pain distracted him from his anxieties even if it was only slightly. The next notification was about to be sent to you, and the anticipation caused Seven to pace even faster, his eyes still glued to the screen. 

Minutes passed, and Seven felt the disappointment wash over him. You still hadn't reopened the game, and the slight hope he had felt earlier in the day was disappearing and being replaced by exhaustion. His pacing slowly came to a halt, and he walked over to his bed, collapsing into it and pulling the covers over himself. 

"Please open the game, Y/N" He pleaded desperately, his voice broken. Seven knew you couldn't hear him, but he wanted his feelings to reach you somehow. He started to feel tears well in his eyes as he continued to stare at the phone. He felt helpless, he was supposed to be a genius, and yet he can't even figure out how to get someone he loves to speak to him. The tears started falling from his eyes, but he quickly wiped every one away with his free hand, not wanting his tears to blur the view of the phone. 

Eventually, the tears were accompanied by desperate sobs as he felt his hope completely disappearing again. He let the phone dropped out of his hand curled into himself, wrapping his arms around his knees as he gave in to the sobs and let them overtake his exhausted body.

You hadn't clicked on either of the notifications; he had scheduled more, but he no longer had any hope that you'd click them. You hadn't clicked any so far, why would the next one be any different? Were the notifications even reaching you? Seven's thoughts overtook his fragile mind. He wondered if you had uninstalled the game, or maybe the notifications weren't going through because he hadn't succeeded in sending them. Either option pained him greatly, he wanted to be good enough for you to keep the game and good enough to send you notifications. He could be mediocre to other people or even disliked, that was fine, but he couldn't stand not being good enough for you in any way. 

Another notification was scheduled to be sent to you in a few hours, but he couldn't stand waiting. He didn't believe that you would click it, and the anticipation of being ignored was already contributing to his violent sobs. 

After several minutes his sobs finally stopped, his exhausted body was unable to continue. He felt the exhaustion take over him as his eyes started refusing to stay open. Before he fully succumbed to sleep he hoped he'd have a dream with you in it, those dreams were his only solace.


	3. Day 1

Seven was shocked awake, greatly startled by vibration and noise coming from his phone. He scrambled to grab it, hurriedly looking at the screen with new feelings of hope filling his chest. You were there; a notification had finally come through. 

Seven immediately sat up and unlocked his phone, entering the familiar chatroom with all his friends. He had played this chatroom several times, but it didn't always happen. Since it was the first chatroom, Seven assumed the game always gave you the option to skip it once you've played it before and you always seemed to. Even if you skipped it, the other RFA members always seemed to have memories of it happening when Seven asked, acting like it did happen even when it didn't. Seven wondered why you weren't skipping it this time, but he didn't dwell on it for too long concluding that you weren't skipping it because it had been so long.

He wanted to point out that you'd joined straight away, but the game wouldn't let him, only allowing him to type a response to Yoosung's message about failing his exams. Throughout the chat, he fought within himself to type a different response, desperately trying to move his fingers and thumbs differently but failing miserably. It was always like this, though he was self-aware he couldn't resist what he was programmed to say and to try to caused him great physical pain. Eventually, he gave up and let the chat go as the game developers planned; he felt the pain in his hands subside as he typed precisely what they wanted. 

He knew he had to resist, but he didn't have the strength right now after all the exhausting days he spent waiting for you. He'd try again in a later chat room or call. Now that you were back, he knew he had the time; Seven had a maximum of 11 days to break free, less if you went for a bad ending, but he hoped you wouldn't. He moved to the computer to do a background check on you, or more precisely on your in-game persona like he said he was doing in the chatroom. He had already memorised everything he found after doing it so many times and quickly communicated it to V, wanting to focus on the chatroom and your presence even if he was only going through the programmed motions.

Finally, the first chatroom ended, and Seven excitedly checked for the next one, hoping it was a chatroom he could enter. He sighed in disappointment when he read what chatroom it was, "Welcome1", a chatroom Seven couldn't enter. He knew it wouldn't work, but he tried to join several times only for his phone to ignore his struggles, behaving like he hadn't touched anything on the screen.

After several minutes his phone switched to the call screen and began ringing, he was calling you like he always did after the first welcome chat room. Seven nervously waited for you to answer, his heart beating rapidly in anticipation and exploding with happiness when you did pick up. His body was on programmed autopilot, automatically switching voices for his introductory prank call.

"Rrrrrrrr. Rrrrrrrr. Uhm, uh... Your bank account has been used for a fun prank. Uh... Were you aware of this? I must first verify your cell phone number for identification purposes, so please calmy follow the instructions." Seven said into the phone with a heavily accented voice and awaited your response.

"Oh, my gosh! What should I do??? Do you want me to press my number? Or should I tell you? What prank was it?" Your panicked voice responded to him. Seven had to stop tear welling up in his eyes from hearing your voice for the first time after so long, but he knew it wasn't your real voice and just a voice that was programmed for him to hear, he always wondered how your real voice sounded.

"My gullible... I mean, my good customer, please calm down. And take a deep breath. Breathe in- Breathe out-! You must keep it together at a time like this. Now, if you've taken a deep breath, please go ahead and say, "Honey, I love you-!" You know, like how the teddy bears say it." Seven continued the call as usual and awaited your response once again.

"Honey, I love you-!" Your response brought a blush to his cheeks, even though he knew you were saying the options the game gave you hearing the words "I love you" coming from you still made him flustered and filled with joy, but his mouth continued on programmed autopilot until the call was finished.

As soon as you both hung up, he collapsed down into his desk chair, his heart still pounding from the impact of your voice. He slowly turned to his computer and brought it to life, opening the CCTV for Rika's apartment and watching the in-game you move around. He continued staring at it as he tried to think of how to break free, he needed to meet the real you.


End file.
